


《窄门》chapter（6）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 女裙车震，服务生更衣室，蒙眼，限制行为，无前戏插入





	《窄门》chapter（6）

早就说过了，没有人能拒绝Thor。

Loki晕眩迷茫地被牵着走，alpha稳稳地托着他的胳膊，让那双折磨人的高跟鞋好好地跟着omega的脚掌，现在他们几乎一样高了，Thor却依旧具有压倒性的强势。

“别开我的玩笑了，Sir。”Loki压着细长的眉毛板起了脸，越发像难以取悦的奥哈拉小姐了，“也许你会觉得我认识的朋友们都是小打小闹……”

“我从来不是私生活完美的名人，dear。”Thor引领的节奏很慢，只是虚揽着Loki完成最基础的舞步，“但我从未向任何人隐瞒过，只有你在害怕。”

“可……我不想让人误解，sir。”Thor的话太郑重了，Loki一晃神就踩到了alpha的脚尖，但他没心思道歉，“我真的不会跳女步……这太奇怪了。”

他能如何为Thor辩解呢？说他大概是最贴心宽容的金主，还是骗所有人说这之间没有金钱交易？

“给我一个吻，立刻。”Thor捉住omega想要收回的手，揽着他腰肢的胳膊也不容拒绝地收紧，“否则我现在就公布谁是我的合法伴侣，让你见识什么才叫真正的麻烦。”

该死。alpha在心里自我批判，他又把一场气氛尚好的剖白变成了威胁，Thor生来就只会掠夺和占有资源。

Loki瞠目结舌地瞪着alpha，靠近或者毁灭，他没有第三种选择。

Thor真的放开他走向了话筒，穿过人群不过十几步路的距离，Loki拽着繁琐沉重的裙摆试图拦住他，整座宴会厅的灯突然就全部熄灭。

人群不安地躁动了起来，omega被呼朋唤友的同学们撞到了好几下，恼火得想干脆甩下高跟鞋。

“同学们，我想是照明系统出了些问题。”话筒响起来的那一刻Loki险些灵魂出窍，但好在是老院长捏着它，“请耐心等待，一刻钟内舞会就能继续。”

omega松了口气，又有些空落落地攥紧了裙摆上的花边，他把Thor跟丢了。

黑黝黝的人群拥挤不堪，这让Loki想起了流窜着病疫和恐惧的船舱，连脚下踏着的实木地板都开始像海面般晃动起来。

“当心。”但Thor还是回来了，他托住了Loki冷汗津津的后背，宽大的手掌几乎能握住omega被胸衣勒紧的腰窝，“你不舒服吗？”

富商的语气无奈而挫败，就像当初谈起他第一段婚姻时那样。Loki拼命想让干瘪的肺叶里呼进些新鲜空气，但他闻到的都是各种香水和信息素混杂在一起的熏人气味。

他们相遇的那天也是宴会，Thor依旧是玩世不恭的浪子，而那时的Loki还不知道自己能否看见第二天的太阳。

omega转过身，攀着alpha的肩颈吻了上去。

但我现在已经能不顾一切地吻你了。

“你知道我没机会再去碰话筒了，”Thor有时恨极了自己几近变态的自制力，但他必须得先问清楚，“对吗？”

“我很清楚，Sir。”Loki的礼帽不知被扔在了哪里，嘴唇上全是被啃得斑驳晕开的口红，鹿一般的眼里却全是晶亮的光。

我没有一刻比现在更清楚，Thor。

alpha重新吻住了他，五指穿过Loki挽起来的黑发，让它们像野生野长的花藤般散落，掌心覆着omega修长的脖颈和面颊，不放过他口中任何一丝空隙。

他们很少在不做爱时接吻，更别提任何公众场合。但Thor亲自打破了这个规矩，他用比以往汹涌热情百倍的力度拥吻着Loki，窃取着黑暗中无法见光的缱绻和温情。

“跟我走，Loki。”Thor几乎是在恳求omega，像是拉着淑女逃亡的恶魔般蛊惑诱哄，“别管这舞会了，我不想再让任何人看见你打扮成这样。”

“这不是你第一次从舞会上带走我了，Sir。”Loki小声地提醒他，而Thor像破冰船那样分开拥挤混乱的人群，攥着omega的手腕逃离时几乎捏痛了他。

他们溜进了空无一人的停车场，钻进开着冷气的车里才松了口气。Loki的黑发都卷曲地粘在了大片裸露的胸脯上，年轻紧绷的皮肤因汗液而反射着微弱的暖光。

Thor着了魔般用唇吻膜拜，他把Loki一把抱到了身上，把驾驶座向后退才容得下两人。鼓囊碍事的墨绿裙摆让omega笨拙地趴在alpha的胸口，完全捉不住那只钻进群底的手。

“真正的淑女不会光着腿穿舞裙，甜心。”Thor肆无忌惮地在Loki的脖颈和胸口留下咬痕，让他再也无法惦记着化妆舞会，“你是从哪儿溜进来的流浪猫，嗯？”

“我不是流浪猫，”Loki的眼睛很亮，呼吸急促地塌下腰让Thor的手指进得更深，“嗯……我有家，Sir。”

你给我的。

Thor哑声笑了起来，粘腻缠绵地吻他，omega的回应像舔水的小猫，柔韧灵活的舌尖勾着alpha乱窜。

“车里没有安全套，宝贝。”alpha又在引诱Loki了，但这更像两人都心知肚明的调情，“你想让我停下吗？”

“唔……”Loki紧张时绞紧了alpha塞在他身体里的手指，聪明的omega慢吞吞地说出了Thor梦寐以求的回答，“你可以那样对我，Sir……直接进来。”

没有任何间隔，水乳交融地……

Thor托着Loki的屁股向前推了推，巨大的裙摆阻碍了视线，他们喘息着磨蹭了许久才找对地方，绷紧了身体慢慢进入他的omega。

Loki湿得一塌糊涂又格外紧，雌穴像一颗蜜桃里烂熟的果肉，Thor几乎能用阴茎品尝到那种迷人的甜味，正汁水四溢地流在两人交合的地方。

“动一动，Loki。”混账alpha命令着被撑得呜咽的小omega，“你熟透了……”

Thor握着掌心柔韧劲瘦的腰吻上了Loki的脊背，alpha的动作让omega趴在方向盘上轻哼了几声，盛夏的蝉鸣和燥热让两人赤裸紧贴的皮肤浮起了一层薄汗。

“打工很累？”omega向后靠进alpha的怀里仰起脖颈呻吟，Thor抚着omega瘦薄的小腹挺动腰胯，掌心摸到了被自己的阴茎一下下顶起的形状。

“哈啊、一直都累…嗯！Thor……”Loki被快感涤荡得浑身发抖，抓着alpha的胳膊求饶，“太深了、啊嗯！慢点…嗯、嗯！求你……”

年轻稚嫩的艺术生在富商的车里浪叫着高潮，把被撕开臀缝的内裤射得泥泞狼藉，眼神涣散地倒在alpha结实的肩膀上呜咽。

“你是不是热潮提前了？”omega情热的雌穴谄媚层叠地吮着肉刃，Thor粗喘着捏住Loki的胯骨往下摁，头皮发麻地膜拜年轻的美色和肉欲，“昨晚也被我干射了三次。”

明知故问的老混蛋！

Loki抓着方向盘呜咽着胡乱摇头，在alpha用力往上顶时绷紧了腰腹，把Thor夹得狠狠捏着他的屁股爆粗口。

“吻我，babe……”omega被对折着正面进入，小腿勾在alpha肩膀后的椅背上，赤裸的脊背被方向盘磕出一整圈红痕。

Loki低泣着在高潮中抬起腰胯，Thor把他压回怀里，俯身捧着omega潮红的面颊吻他，深灰西装被少年细长的手指抓皱，战栗的身体嵌入彼此。

“I got you，Loki……”Thor沙哑的呢喃几乎融化在喘息之中，Loki迷糊晕眩地看着alpha暗蓝的瞳孔，揉上他眉间深刻的皱痕，“I got you……”

他想和Thor重新相识，Loki突然冒出了这个荒唐的想法。

从西西里的宴会开始，得体礼貌地自我介绍，没有谎言，没有黑手党的追捕。

但我可以骄傲干净地爱你。

Thor明显感觉得到omega在性事上热情了起来，而不是只在alpha主动撩拨时才有回应。Loki喜欢像小蛇一样缠抱着他做，也逐渐愿意被alpha触碰腺体和进入生殖腔。

Thor以为这就够了，富商巧舌如簧地游走在名利场，以为有些话不必说得太满，Loki也能懂他的真心。

但他的小家伙偏偏喜欢钻牛角尖，omega眼里所有攀升的热度和情潮，都是孤注一掷的狂欢和迷恋，从未期待过回应。

“今天傍晚6点后的桌都订满了，”八月的芝加哥热得连蝉鸣都开始倦怠，西餐厅的生意也没什么起色，但那富二代老板似乎也不着急，托着下巴趴在吧台后盯着Loki笑，“同一个人订的，猜猜是谁？”

扎着小领结的omega服务生标准地回了个露齿笑，一副听不懂英语的无辜嘴脸。

fandral怎么也没想到这精明油滑的打工仔就是Thor的人，还当件稀奇事说他的餐厅也有个漂亮的乌克兰服务生，结果成了送上门去的冤大头。

“别人都能下班，你不行。”fandral也不敢把这只狐狸怎么样，就算没有好友的关系，他也需要Loki这种擅长对付各种刁钻客人的服务生，“我的贵客发话了，指名道姓就要你这一个服务生。”

“工资照算就好，Boss。”Loki依旧一副老神在在的模样，心里却在琢磨Thor又想玩什么把戏。

五点半开始，用餐的客人就陆续走得差不多了，额外休假的服务生们都喜笑颜开地下了班，只有厨房还在为最后一位客人准备食材。

Thor进来的时候，看见omega正靠在吧台上出神，制服马甲衬得腰杆笔挺，平日松散的卷曲黑发也扎在脑后。

“请点餐，Sir。”Loki用托盘端着柠檬水和菜单走过来，撑着桌沿歪头瞪着自己的金主，“你去别的餐厅也用眼神骚扰服务生吗？”

“除非那儿也正好有个黑发碧眼的乌克兰omega，”富商任性地一推菜单，湛蓝的眼睛坦然地直视着Loki的腰线和领结，“我想这菜单上没有你，那吃什么都一样。”

“我知道你的口味有多刁钻，Thor。”这不是Loki收到过最露骨的搭讪，但他就是会止不住地耳热，“为了让厨房早些休息，我就擅自替你点好了。”

“别对谁都这么贴心，sweetie。”Thor看着服务生用修长的手指端来头盘，果然是他偏好的熏鲑鱼，“你就一直站着？”

“嗯。”Loki收起托盘打算离桌，却被alpha轻轻捏住了手腕。

“生日快乐，Loki。”Thor笑了笑，有些懊恼地嘀咕，“fandral居然把场子清得这么彻底，今晚你可不是我的服务生。”

“我也不想在这儿吃同事端上来的餐点。”Loki终于忍不住笑了起来，捧着Thor毛绒绒的面颊吻他，“但我喜欢这个蹩脚的生日礼物，Sir。”

“我的甜品呢，”他们分食着这顿晚餐，谁的心思都不在精良的食材上，Loki这才知道餐厅的红酒供货商就是Thor，他在默记菜单时就在想是谁把酒名起得那么复杂，“怎么直接就上咖啡了？”

“你的甜品在隐藏菜单里，”Loki在alpha意味深长的凝视中起身，“我得去换回便服了，Sir。”

Thor任由一肚子坏水的小骗子离开，几分钟后便收到了短信：“我把领结忘在桌上了。”

alpha笑了，捏着领结慢悠悠地找到员工更衣室，看见门像每一夜Loki走进他卧室时那般虚掩着。

“别脱，”Thor让Loki把已经解开的衬衫纽扣一颗颗地系回去，将领结本该围着脖子的绸带绑在了omega的眼睛上，“转身撑着墙。”

“Sir……”Loki被剥夺了视线，在黑暗中惴惴不安地等着alpha靠近，直到那只手从背后搂住了自己的腰。

“手不许离开墙面，”Thor咬着Loki的耳朵发出指令，他们很少在床上以外的地方做爱，家里有佣人，车和浴缸又太狭窄，“你是今晚的甜品，对吗？”

omega嘴里被alpha的手指搅弄得一片狼籍，只好呜呜地点了点头。Loki原本只想在这儿帮Thor口一次，但能决定怎样享用甜品的人不是自己。

alpha抿着服务生脖颈上的软肉拉开裤链，顺着Loki的胯骨摸进去，却直帮他抚弄肿胀的茎身，指尖搓揉囊袋时几次挠过会阴，却从不碰湿漉漉的穴口。

“手撑好了，宝贝。”Thor冷硬强势的语调又回来了，让被宠坏的小omega浑身发抖，“我只要你做这一件事，能做好么？”

“能，Sir…唔啊！”Loki抖着嗓子回答，富商却直接扒下他的裤腰肏了进来，柔软饱满的臀肉被勒得凹陷，粗野狰狞的阴茎就这样直接顶开了omega嫩红的雌穴。

“啊唔、嗯！哼呃…嗯嗯……”Loki被干得上半身全贴在了墙面上，Thor从背后捂住了他的嘴，于是五感之中只剩耳朵和鼻子能正常运转，充斥着alpha的粗喘和信息素。

这太过了……Loki呜咽着扣住墙面，储物柜被撞得哐当巨响，连排气扇也开始发出噪音，无一不提醒着omega正被男人摁在自己工作的更衣室操干。

Thor几乎把omega的穴腔撑成了阴茎的形状，深入浅出地快速抽动，服务生的衬衫已经揉皱了，弓着腰承受alpha难得的粗暴，没有扩张的插入让Loki收到了前所未有的强烈快感。

omega痉挛着在alpha的掌心里尖叫，Loki想起前几次的交欢中Thor有意无意地让自己适应更短的前戏，也许富商早就想好了要在这里直接上他……

“喜欢吗？”Thor在高潮时摘掉了Loki眼睛上的领结，搂抱着亲吻安抚可怜的小omega，包裹着他的肉壁正热情温顺地吮吸掉射进去的精液，哪怕Loki嘴硬地控诉alpha的粗暴也掩盖不了。

他们回家时已经是深夜了，Loki拖拖拉拉地泡了个澡，听见Thor摆弄餐具的声音，肉酱意面的香气飘散开来。

“张嘴。”劳累过度的omega本就只吃了半饱，任由金主投喂夜宵，自己百无聊赖地趴在床上涂画稿，把纸笔摊得到处都是。

“好咸……不吃了。”Loki嫌弃地把五官皱成一团，黑发湿漉卷曲地搭在肩上，翘臀上搭了块浴巾，光裸的脊背将暖光流畅地倾倒进腰窝，翘着脚丫把小腿交叠着蹭来扭去。

富商坐在床边慢慢吃完了剩下的意面，像腐败的军阀一般欣赏着年轻诱人的舞姬，满脑子下流罪恶的旖思。

Thor甚至庆幸Loki有求于自己，得以让他这个铜臭世俗的alpha有幸染指无邪又淫荡的伊甸禁果。

“涂这个，”Loki的画笔和浴巾一起被抽走了，Thor倾身覆在了他的背上，暧昧温存地吻着omega的肩胛，握着滚到枕头下的笔替他画了下去，“和你眼睛的颜色很像。”

“我又不是猫头鹰，”Loki含糊地抗议，alpha的胸膛和心跳贴着他的脊背，薄薄的运动裤让欲望无处遁形，“Thor，进来……”

omega对自己的漂亮心知肚明，眯着春色荡漾的鹿眼轻哼，撩拨得Thor像个毛头小子般急躁冒失。

alpha莽撞地入侵了这具为他渐渐成熟绽放的身体，用体重将肉刃压到了最深，插得omega小声尖叫着发抖。

“我陪你画完。”Loki撑着胳膊扭头泪汪汪地瞪他，Thor稳稳地压着他不动，“乖乖含着，我喜欢在你身体里。”

“老流氓！”omega被沉甸甸地塞满肚子，浑身发软地乱涂乱画，枕着Thor搂在前面的胳膊咬他，脚趾不老实地挠着alpha结实的小腿，“你怎么连画画都像握着签字笔……“

“我天生就是个奸商，”Thor笑得胸膛震动，下巴懒洋洋地搁在小家伙的颈窝，“用霸王条款签下了你这个无价之宝。”

Loki的耳根慢慢红了起来，斜睨着他的奸商，挑衅十足地把书扔下了床，欲盖弥彰地威胁Thor说要在他的胸肌上画画。

垂落的床单晃动了起来，海浪与潮汐从Loki的指缝间溜走，又被Thor十指相扣着填满。

omega垂下修长脖颈靠在男人的臂弯里，被年长的alpha慢而重地一下下撑满，他飘忽而委屈地鼻尖泛酸，却被Thor温热地吻着眼角。

你说，你喜欢在我的身体里。

Thor歇斯底里的心跳鼓噪着耳膜，alpha的本能让他犬齿酸痒，压抑颤抖的吻落在少年的腺体上，在着魔上瘾的律动中一触即离，不敢停留。

那你能不能，也喜欢我？

Loki在大三时已经能接到像样的商稿，藏不住尾巴的小家伙狐疑地问Thor是不是他动用了人脉，在知道的确是全靠自己的本事后笑得眯起了眼睛。

他们结婚也有三年了啊……忙于赶稿的新人画师在闲暇间感概，Thor依旧对他在床上床下都十分体贴热情，当年的担忧现在想起来也只是一笑而过。

犯困的omega喝了口咖啡，却意外地觉得这甜腥味让胃里翻江倒海地作呕，只好打着哈欠早些睡觉，祈祷加班的金主别再半夜摸过来增加自己的“负担”。

Loki揉着发热的耳朵入睡，在清晨却被一通电话吵醒。

“您好，是laufeyson先生吗？”致电的女士声音温柔，平复了omega的些许起床气，“我是天文杂志的特约科研家，有一些天体方面的画稿想私下和您谈谈细节，不知……”

“好的，Foster小姐。”Loki连忙看了一眼时钟，居然都已经是中午了，他还从没那么嗜睡过，“您定地点吧，今天下午就……”

“很抱歉，我在两小时后就要飞到悉尼参加讲座，”Jane·Foster是近年来各个科学报刊的宠儿，姣好的面容和优异的科学成果为这位omega天文学者带来了明星效应。

“请问您方便透露住址吗？主编只说了你的邮编号，我正好在附近见一位朋友。”

同为omega让Loki没有什么戒心，他直接报了地址，Foster在稍一停顿之后，温和地道了别。

Thor已经招来侍者买单，Jane这次回国是为了一本儿童读物，收入全部用做慈善，他们撇去那几年不伦不类的婚姻关系本就是朋友，也没必要老死不相往来。

棕发丽人回了席位，却头一次收回了专注工作的心思，若有所思地打量着面前的alpha。

“看来我们是真的生分了，Thor。”Jane·foster笑吟吟地看着面露诧异的前夫，“你终于有值得认真的爱人了？”


End file.
